Bajo la lluvia
by Favila Thyferra
Summary: 6ºCAP UP!:la vida de Harry Potter cambia cuando se encuentra a una joven bajo la lluvia... ¿¿Será ella la que pueda llenar su vida? HG
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter salió del edificio andando. No le apetecía llamar a su chofer, ni tampoco conducir el deportivo descapotable. Estaba harto de todos esos ejecutivos incompetentes que se pasaban horas y horas intentando explicarle por qué habían fallado. Si fuera como su asociado Draco Malfoy ya habría renovado a todo el equipo.

Después de la Gran Batalla se había refugiado en el mundo muggle, intentando deshacerse de todo el vacío que habían provocado las innumerables muertes, pero la boda de Ron con Hermione y la amistad con Draco le habían hecho volver al mundo mágico. Recientemente Draco le había ofrecido la mitad de su empresa, pues según el era el único que seguía siendo "lo suficientemente Gryffindor" para no traicionarle. Y así había sido. Se había encargado de la empresa que vendía sus productos al mercado muggle, mientras que el ex slytherin lo hacía en el mercado mágico. La empresa había aumentado sus beneficios y ya se estaba apoderando de otros mercados. Había realizado un contrato especial con los gemelos Weasley, y ahora había tiendas de Weasley & C.o en USA, Canadá, México, Venezuela, Perú, Argentina, toda Asia y Europa, y dos tiendas más en países africanos. Podía sentirse orgulloso de su éxito.... pero no lo estaba. Tenía dinero y grandes amigos, incluso familia, aunque ciertamente extraña, pues Remus, Severus, Molly y Arthur tenían numerosas discursiones. Todavía no comprendía como Dumbledore impulsó a Snape a aceptar su tutoría, pues el ministerio no aceptaba a Remus por ser un licántropo. Después se fue dando cuenta que bajo esa capa de gruñón, Severus le apreciaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiera demostrado. Tenía familia, pero le faltaba algo. Había estado con muchas mujeres, tanto del mundo muggle como del mágico, pero ninguna había durado más de una semana. Que si una era muy aburrida, que si la otra solo estaba con él por su dinero.... se había consolado mentalmente con el hecho de que Draco también estaba soltero, pero después de su compromiso (n.a: Si alguien quiere casarse con Draco, o quiere dar opiniones acerca de quien se puede casar con Draco, que me lo diga.... si no, lo voy a dejar soltero....ToT) lo veía perdido. Hasta Neville vivía en una pequeña casita en el valle draconiano con Luna y tres niños, y hace poco Luna había anunciado delante de todos que pensaba ir a por el cuarto, aunque tuviera que secuestrar a su esposo y maniatarlo a la cama... todavía se acordaba de la cara de Neville, blanca por el terror ...¿¿De pasar una noche salvaje con Luna?? Noooooooo, de tener un cuarto hijo....

Vagando en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover fuertemente. Era otoño y no llevaba un abrigo muy grueso, que al empaparse, resultó ser más un estorbo que otra cosa. Se lo quitó y siguió caminando, intentando fijarse en los letreros para orientarse. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se posó en una mujer que estaba sentada en un banco, con su pelo pelirrojo mojándose irremediablemente. Harry se acordó de la más pequeña Weasley, que se había marchado a USA y hacía mucho tiempo que no sabían nada de ella. Mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que llevaba la ropa rota, e iba muy descuidada y sucia. Al llegar a ella se paró y se percató de que además estaba temblando. La miró a los ojos y se perdió en ese azulado que tantas veces había observado embelesado, las pecas, los finos labios, antes rojizos y ahora morados por el frio, la barbilla.... Era ella.

- Ginny.....

Sólo pronunció su nombre. Ella hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero se desmayó por falta de fuerzas, y fue cogida por unos brazos que, aunque fuertes, temblaban de la emoción....

* * *

Wooolas!!!! Al principio quería hacer este fic de Ginny y Draco, pero luego inexplicablemente, cambié de opinión y ahora es un Harry-Ginny, con escenas de Ron-Hermione, Neville-Luna y Draco con quien querais, así que ya sabeis, si quereis aparecer en un fic **sin animo de lucro **y ser la pareja de este adorable angelito (pa mi, Harry es mejor xD) Solo hacer Clic en review!!! Y para todos aquellos que les ha gustado la historia también, ayudadme a continuar!!! 


	2. William

La colocó sobre el sofá y se cercioró de que era ella. Se acordó de aquellos años en que la llamaba "su Ginny" de broma, mientras ella sonreía y se sonrojaba. Le gustaba esa sensación: Saber que con una persona lo puedes compartir todo, y crear un mundo con ella. Con Ginny lo hacía. Se tumbaban sobre la hierba, cerca del lago, y observaban las nubes, inventando historias sobre dragones y trolls, licántropos y princesas, magos y poderosas brujas, simples muggles y doxies. Y el atesoraba cada historia y la guardaba en un rinconcito de su corazón, donde siempre habría lugar para ella: Su Ginny.

Jamás le dijo que con ella había conseguido algo más que comprensión y amistad. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que llegara Voldemort y se la arrebatara? ¿Para que ella sufriera aún más por el, si llegaba el momento de morir? No quería arriesgarse, no quería perder. Ya era suficiente peligro el tenerla como gran amiga como para ponérsela en bandeja de plata al señor tenebroso.... pero..... ¿Y ahora?, ¿y ahora que el mundo mágico se había recuperado, que las heridas estaban cicatrizando, ahora que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había desaparecido? Ahora no quedaba nada de esa amistad. Él se había alejado del mundo mágico con la idea de tener por fin un poco de tranquilidad, y ella se había marchado A Estados Unidos con la idea de estudiar un curso avanzado de medimagia.... perdieron el contacto, y los maravillosos momentos vividos juntos se fueron olvidando... hasta hoy. Harry acarició suavemente el rostro de la chica ¡Que digo chica! Ya mujer. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina a llamar a William, su medimago.

Cuando volvió, unos minutos después, ella aún estaba en la misma posición, con los mismos labios finos de color morado. Harry musitó un ligero "perdón" que sabía que no iba a ser escuchado y comenzó a desvestirla. Le quitó suavemente el harapo que traía como abrigo, y la sucia camiseta que tenía, dejándola en ropa interior. Harry cogió la camiseta de su pijama y se la puso cuidadosamente, para luego quitarle el sujetador por debajo, sin mirar, sin casi rozar la piel. Luego continuó con el resto. Cuando acabó, tiró toda la ropa que ella llevaba a la basura, y se dispuso a esperar al doctor.

Cuando William apareció, Harry estaba ya a punto de volver a llamarlo. Sonrió al ver el pelo rojizo y esa cara de ángel que tenía la joven. Mientras la inspeccionaba con el metodo muggle, enviaba indirectas a Harry para saber si esa joven que estaba atendiendo era Virginia Weasley. La cara de su amigo le respondió. Mientras le auscultaba, observó esa belleza desatendida por falta de higiene y de comida, descubrió dos heridas de poca importancia que con cuidado se curarían rápidamente y comprobó que la respiración era completamente normal. Cuando terminó con el metodo muggle, lo hizo al estilo mágico. Él, William Fenster era hijo de padre muggle y madre bruja, y se auto describía como "la perfecta unión entre lo mágico y lo muggle". Conocía a Harry desde que ingresó una vez en su centro para hacerse unos análisis y nada más verlo, supo quien era. Intentó acercarse como muggle, como amigo, pero Harry no era tonto y había adivinado la verdad. Las dos partes de la verdad. Todavía se estremecía al acordarse de aquel día de luna llena que intentó morderle.... alejando esos pensamientos, apartó la varita y sonrió. Cuando ya estaba haciendo el parte médico, anotando los medicamentos que debería tomar, o en su lugar, las pociones que la restablecerían cuando se percató de que Harry le observaba fijamente.

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- Will..... – Harry parecía no encontrar las palabras, pero con la mano realizó un gesto que el doctor comprendió.

-Con magia lunar, te refieres?- El asentimiento por parte de Harry le dijo que había dado en lo correcto. Wil suspiró y se sentó al lado de la paciente. Si Harry se lo había pedido, y aunque solo fuera para dejarlo tranquilo, lo haría.

Comenzó a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras, mientras todos sus sentidos se sensibilizaban. Podía oír la conversación de las mujeres de la acera de enfrente, aún con la ventana cerrada, podía sentir las leves ondas que emitían los satélites espaciales y los campos electromagnéticos. Se extrañó de que incluso podía sentir la atracción de la Madre tierra, llamada gravedad. Sin pararse a analizar todo lo anterior, sus sentidos se fijaron en la joven. Sus ojos observaron la piel, los orificios nasales y los ojos de la joven, encontrándose con días infinitos de llanto y tristeza. Su olfato distinguió colonia de hombre entremezclada con su sudor y la lluvia. Sus oídos escucharon cómo el latido del corazón era doloroso pero uniforme, y como la sangre pasaba dificultosamente por algunas venas. Su sentido sobrenatural detectó que la sangre contenía algo más de lo que debería tener, y su olfato lo llevó a la boca de Ginny, reconociendo el elemento que corría por la sangre de la joven. Una arcada le impidió continuar. Antes de llegar al baño vomitó todo el desayuno y la comida que había ingerido en el día. Harry se dispuso a ayudarlo y después de que William se tranquilizase, limpió de un golpe de varita el salón. William sólo dijo una palabra, pero para Harry significó algo más que eso....

- Luparia....

Todo buen mago sabía que la Luparia sólo la podían tomar los licántropos, y en cantidades mínimas, porque si no, tenía diferentes reacciones que podían llevar desde un paro cardíaco hasta cáncer de cualquier tipo, en un máximo de 20 días. En los humanos corrientes estos días se reducían a la mitad.

- La tomó antesdeayer. Aún puedo traer el antídoto....

William, a pesar de estar a punto de desmayarse, desapareció para volver a aparecer al rato con una tableta de chocolate y una poción, que obligó a una inconsciente Ginny a tomar. Después de la poción, sacó unas cajas de pastillas de diferentes clases y dio instrucciones a Harry para que las tomase debidamente, pues pronto despertaría. Las pastillas eran de origen no mágico, pues muchos medimagos habían descubierto que las medicinas que los hijos de magos utilizaban, eran más eficaces que las propias pociones, y además, costaba menos prepararlas.

William se marchó, prometiendo volver al día siguiente para ver la evolución de Virginia, su nueva paciente. Cuando un plop sonó en la habitación, Harry se acomodó en el sofá acariciando la cara de Ginny, que presentaba mucho mejor aspecto. Will le había contado todo lo que había sentido, los días de llanto, la colonia de hombre, la conversación sobre la ropa interior que llevaban las señoras que pasaban al otro lado de la calle... Besó la frente de Ginny y la mejilla, llegando casi a los labios. Se recostó junto a ella para darle calor y se durmió, esperando a que despertara.

* * *

Woooolas!!! Ya toy aquí con el segundo capítulo!!!! Lo he subido porque ya que me había salido tan deprisa pues no os voy a dejar con las ganas. ¿Os gusta Will? Estoy segura de que aparecerá en mi otro fic "los nuevos merodeadores" y por cierto, si queréis saber más de los licántropos que describo, el próximo capítulo de ese fic que digo (yo y mi publicidad) resolverá muchas dudas.... y para ls que leáis los dos fics...o ya sabéis casi el por qué del título..... y por cierto!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿¿Os ha gustado este capítulo?????? Si os ha gustado ya sabeis... REVIEWS!!!!

**IMPORTANTE:** Si alguien quiere ayudar a confeccionar a "la mujer perfecta para Draco" por favor, que deje un review indicando alguna (no todas, por favor) de las siguientes caracteríasticas que les gustaría que tuviera (democracia):

Una cualidad, una característica física (desde pelo multicolor hasta un lunar en.... donde querais!!!),una característica psicológica ( un ejemplo puede ser.... ser sonámbula), color (tanto preferido como odiado), virtud o defecto, etc.... juntas podemos llegar a crear...... desde una mujer perfecta hasta un monstruo de las comidas!!! xD

Ahora, reviews!!!

**Cigni: **Algo maravilloso, algo grandioso, algo emocionante, algo que le de miga al asunto.... weno, creo que con "algo grande" querías decir eso.... creo que este capítulo tiene eso que tu pedías "algo" xD.... y por el de los nuevos merodeadores no te preocupes, que no lo voy a dejar abandonado, por cierto, ya acepta reviews anónimos así que no te preocupes. Me gusta mucho tener noticias tuyas!!!!

**Ladyvega**: Woooolas!!!! Me alegro mucho que te presentes voluntaria!!!! Enga, decide el nombre y la cuna (con eso me refiero a familia muggle o mágica) y afición favorita de "esa mujer perfecta" para Draco. Veremos a ver que mezcla explosiva nace de todo esto!!!!

**Ginny-Forever**: Holaholita!!! (saludo como Flanders ¬¬) Como dices que a Draco no lo puedo dejar soltero, ayúdame a decidir cómo será su pareja!!! Elige un apodo o sobrenombre, residencia y oficio!!!! He decidido que como sería injusto que sólo una de nosotras fuese la pareja de Draco, pues entre todas creamos a su pareja.....la pregunta es... ¿funcionarán o no podrán ni verse? Eso ya lo veremos.....

**Kiiandy Black**: Siriusina!!!!! XD me alegro de que me leas, siempre es bueno saber que lo que escribes lo lee alguien, gracias por mandarme un review!!!! o y ya sabes, si te gusta, sigue leyendo y no te olvides de mí xD

**Desire Black**: Wee, otra Black!!! Voy a acabar con toda la familia Black al completo (uy, pues anda que no he visto Blacks por aquí.....) Me alegro que te guste que se de H/G porque así significa que he elegido la pareja bien. A mí también me encanta Serena y Darien, y de hehco, me he aficionado a unos fics chuliiisimos que hay de ellos. Si quieres que te pase la dire, mandame un mail a mi correo y te los paso, vale?? (nota: no pago por la publicidad, sólo es que me gustan y más me gusta compartirlos....)


	3. Almudena

Sintió un calor que no recordaba haber sentido desde hace tiempo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró durmiendo encima del cuerpo de ..... de Harry. Se acordaba de haberlo visto, pero no de cuando ni dónde, ni qué había pasado. Y por un momento, no le importó. No quiso rememorar esos tristes días en Estados Unidos... Oyó su corazón latir junto con el de Harry, aspiró su olor y descubrió que no había cambiado. Seguía usando la colonia que ella le regaló por su decimosexto cumpleaños, y las gafas que fueron a comprar juntos...

Intentó levantarse sin despertar a Harry, y cuando lo consiguió, se fue directo a la ducha. No se acordaba de cómo había acabado tan sucia, pero no se explicaba cómo Harry podía haberse quedado dormido junto a ella aguantando ese olor. Se quitó la camiseta del pijama que seguramente sería del ojiverde y la poca ropa que le quedaba. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el sujetador puesto, ni tampoco la cadena que le había regalado Agnes. Era una cadena con un corazón dentro que se podía comer cuando se quisiese. Agnes le dijo que cuando se sintiese abatida y completamente perdida se la tomase sin dudar, pues la ayudaría. Y reconoció que sí la había ayudado. Recordó el accidente de avión, los pasajeros muertos, ella caminando hasta una ciudad desconocida, meses mendigando y durmiendo en oscuros callejones, temiendo ser violada o asesinada.... La tomó, y todo se envolvió en una niebla.... hasta que vio a Harry, y despertó encima suya.

Salió de la ducha y, desnuda, se encaminó hacia lo que suponía que era el dormitorio de Harry, en busca de algo que le sirviese. No se percató de que un Harry adormilado se despertaba y le mirada entre embelesado, ruborizado, excitado y feliz. Cuando salió del dormitorio ya vestida un abrazo de Harry la envolvió, mientras que murmuraba cosas como "gracias" y "Ginny". Ésta correspondió efusivamente al abrazo.

- Tranquilo Harry, ya estoy bien.

- Dios.... Ginny, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca....- Harry la abrazaba fuertemente, como si temiera perderla en cualquier momento.

- Eso....¿Qué?

- Intentar suicidarte.....- Harry la miró a los ojos y la joven vió cómo su compañero tenía los ojos rojos, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar. Sin molestarse en averiguar por qué Harry había pensado que se quería suicidar, Ginny le acarició la mejilla y le revolvió el indomable pelo, intentando así disipar la tristeza de su amigo....

- Si queréis seguir así un rato más, a mi no me importa..... hace mucho que no voy al cine a ver una película romántica- Draco había aparecido directamente en casa de Harry, pues hacía ya tiempo que no le veía. Iba a responder con otro comentario burlón cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la acompañante de Harry- WEASLEY??? Tus hermanos están como locos intentando contactar contigo en américa, ¿y tú aquí con Harry?

- ¿Cómo sabes que mis hermanos me buscan, MALFOY? – Contestó Ginny preparándose para la guerra de pullas. – Un momento..... ¿ Por qué te llama Harry?

- Porque somos amigos, Gin, y él de tus hermanos también. Trabajamos juntos desde hace tiempo, pero como estabas fuera, no pude decírtelo...- Harry jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de pelo de Ginny, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ginny se estremeció y se pegó más a Harry, intentando sentir su calor...

- Ejem, ya veo que sobro, así que me marcho, que además tengo una reunión ahora con una empresa que se niega a firmar su desaparición....por cierto Harry, bien calladito que te lo tenías....- Dicho esto y dejando a un Harry completamente rojo, se marchó, no sin antes guiñar un ojo seductoramente hacia Ginny, que también estaba extrañamente sonrojada.......

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Apareció justo en su oficina. Vaya con Harry.... así que estaba conla hermana de Ron.....menudo notición. Sonrió cínicamente mientras caminaba por los corredores de su lujosa planta, pues si era el jefe, debía estar rodeado de lo mejor. Se presentó en la sala de reuniones donde se hallaba la presidenta de la empresa que se atrevía a negar su absorción. Clavó su mirada en ella, como ya tenía previsto, para intimidarla, pero la mantuvo más tiempo de lo que había planeado. De piel blanquecina, su pelo moreno contrastaba enormemente con esos ojazos azules... sus finos labios tenían el color exacto de la cereza madura, dispuestos a ser saboreados.... la mesa no dejaba observar las piernas, pero el resto de su cuerpo demostraba que estaba acostumbrada a ser alabada. Un fruncimiento de cejas por parte de ella le indicó que su examen no había pasado inadvertido. En contestación, el alzó una de las cejas, como diciendo "es usted la que debería empezar, estoy esperando", que le marcaba como ganador en este juego de miradas. Ella suspiró, como si estuviera conteniendo la ira, y habló calmada y fríamente, como lo haría él en su misma situación.

- Señor Malfoy, mi empresa no puede ser absorbida. Es una empresa protegida por el estado que no se puede absorber....

- A menos que yo haya hablado con el funcionario encargado de la protección de la empresa y éste haya accedido... cosa que, evidentemente ha realizado.- Una mirada gélida atravesó su cuerpo, y supo que había ganado otro set.

- ¡¡Me temo que no puede "sobornar" a los funcionarios encargados puesto que esta empresa está llevando a cabo investigaciones en el campo de la química industrial que son vitales para la sociedad!!!

- Señorita....

- Almudena Trier

- Almudena..... nosotros nos vamos a hacer cargo del proyecto, y de hecho, lo vamos a entregar en la mitad de tiempo del que lo hubieran hecho ustedes.... claro... que si quisiera discutir el hecho de mantener el puesto de empleo a los trabajadores de su empresa, tendría que quedar conmigo en otro momento, me temo que ahora estoy muy ocupado...- Draco miró a la joven esperando una respuesta, y sabiendo cual sería. Habría sido un tonto en venir a la reunión sin saber nada de su oponente....

- Para usted Trier, señor Malfoy, y sí, me gustaría tratar ese asunto con usted.

- Entonces.... me temo que sólo me queda esta noche libre, señorita Trier, si deseara otra reunión, hasta dentro de... – Draco miró su agenda, aun sabiendo la fecha concreta- tres semanas no podría concederle nada.

- Bien. Entonces esta noche.- El tono con el que hablaba la joven divirtió mucho a Draco. Ella sabía que podría quedarse hablando ahora mismo, o incluso mañana, pero no tenía elección.

- Entonces en el restaurante "Nuit" a las 8.

La cara de ella reflejó la poca ilusión que le hacía quedar esa noche. Sin embargo, a Draco le produjo una tremenda satisfacción. Hacía tiempo que no encontraba una persona con la que meterse a gusto, y puesto que estaba en gran ventaja, quería sacar provecho de eso. Al salir se fijó disimuladamente en las piernas y sonrió al comprobar que estaban en armonía con el resto del cuerpo. Perfecta. Esa noche se lo iba a pasar muy bien.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Y dime... Harry.... ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

- Pues.....Sin ti ha sido un completo vacío......

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Woooolas!!!! Por poco me olvido de los Review!!!

Niniel2004: Gracias por tu Review!!! Me alegro de que te guste. Si no hay problemas, actualizaré a capítulo por semana o cada dos semanas....

Kiiiandy Black: Yo lupina de corazón xD....guau... de México!! Yo tengo unas amigas por allí, si las ves, las saludas por mí, eh?? xD Gracias por tu comentario!!!

Lucre: Si tienes dudas, solo pregunta!!!!, así si me salto algo, se que me lo eh saltado, por que si no, se queda por ahí olvidado y luego.... no hay quien lo recupere!!!!

Maga y Angls: Supongo que Angls será Ángeles ¿no? Intentaré actualizar pronto, hasta entonces... ni yo misma se lo que va a pasar!!!!

Kmila: Woooolas!!! Yo muy bien, ahora que soy una escritora famosa y reconocida ToT xD, ya me gustaría, ni siquiera me pagan por esto..... weno, si, me considero suficientemente pagada con tus reviews (y los de los demás, claro xD) Sigue dandome ánimos, eh?

Ashley-Malfoy :p: Anda! una Malfoy por aquí!!!! ¿Te gusta como he puesto a Draco? xD es que creo que se ha aficionao al tenis.... con tanto set.... la chica es blanca y castaña, aunque creo que no he especificado el tono.... da igual... xD sigue escribiéndome, eh??? quiero tener noticias tuyas!!!! xD

Ladyvega: Deseo concedido!!!!! el nombre ese tan raro lo guardaré para la hija o para alguien de por ahí.... seguro que se me ocurre donde ponerlo.... xD y Almudena.... pobrecilla lo que va a tener que tragar con Draco....aunque al final será ella la ganadora del partido (de tenis, digo, porque con eso de los sets....)

Gasty-el-elfo: ¿Del señor de los anillos? Ey!!! Gatón!!! Me recuerda a la película de la bella y la Bestia. Por España no se da mucho el nombre de Gastón..... creo.... ¿de donde eres? Por cierto, gracias por el review!!!

Ginny For-ever: Hombre... lo que se dice olvidarte de Draco.... siempre te quedará su hijo!!!! seguro que alguno sale rubio y wapo como el...... xD


	4. ¿No fue suicidio?¿Entonces?

Después de llamar a los Weasley y prometerles mil y una veces que Ginny estaría bien, se acordó inesperadamente de lo que le había dicho cuando Draco se fue...

"_- dime, Harry......¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?_

_- Pues.... Sin ti ha sido un completo vacío......"_

Instintivamente, se acercó a la cocina y la observó. Estaba preparando una comida que había aprendido al otro lado del charco, y con su pijama puesto, le pareció como si estuviesen casados y ella acabara de despertarse de una noche de pasión, encontrando sólo su pijama para ponerse. Siguió recordando su conversación, mientras ella, ignorante de su mirada, seguía cocinando ese plato tan especial.

"_- ¿En serio?- Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado, y Harry se acordó momentáneamente de aquella chiquilla que vio en la madriguera por primera vez.- ¿Nunca has tenido novia?_

_- Ninguna ha podido igualarte.- Se había dado cuenta de que ahora ya no era preciso esconder la verdad, y con ese valor tan característico en él, siguió hablando.- Cuando estábamos en el colegio, no quise decírtelo por miedo a que muriera y tú sufrieras por algo que pudo ser y no hubiese sido. Y por miedo a que él te utilizara contra mí. Ahora, quizás es demasiado tarde, pero tenía que decírtelo..... Tu das luz a mi vida._

_Ginny le miró con esos ojos azules, y se fue acercando a el, con una sonrisa que desechaba todos sus problemas. Le besó sin importarle nada, ni nadie, en ese momento, y cuando iban a profundizarlo.... un suave "plop" los separó"_

Harry miró con una mezcla de resignación y momentáneo odio hacia la otra persona que compartía la cocina con Ginny, pero que estaba preparando una poción. Sabía que no había sido su culpa, que él tenía que venir a ver como estaba Ginny y a preparar las pociones correspondientes a su cura.... ¿¿¿ Pero precisamente en ese momento tenía que ser??? William se sintió observado y le miró con una cara de arrepentimiento que hizo reir a Harry, dándose a descubrir, pues Ginny aún no lo había notado.

- ¿Tan cómico te parezco?- Le preguntó Will, que cambió su cara por una expresión de suspicacia con la ceja levantada. Sabía que esa cara era una de las que Harry nunca resistía y su carcajada se lo confirmó. Aunque fue una carcajada doble. Se volvió con la misma cara a Ginny, que reía suavemente, como si temiera romper el momento, pero al observar la cara directamente, dejó escapar una carcajada y empezó a reirse de manera descontrolada.... hasta que sus risas se convirtieron en desesperados intentos por respirar. Las piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, cuando Harry la agarró y la llevó rápidamente al salón. Sentía como si sus arterias estuviesen a punto de estallar y su corazón se negase a seguir latiendo. Bebió apresuradamente el líquido que el joven médico le ofreció, sintiendo como poco a poco podía respirar con normalidad. La voz de Harry acabó por calmarla.... y cuando pudo hablar, pronunció en una voz tenue que sorprendió a los otros dos.

- ¿Qué me sucede?

- Ginny....- Harry no quería tocar el tema tan pronto, pero los ojos llorosos de Ginny le hicieron responder lo poco que sabía.- todavía no hemos neutralizado todo el veneno que te tomaste, y nos llevará un tiempo hacerlo....¿por qué lo hiciste Ginny? ¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?- La pregunta de Harry la dejó estupefacta. ¿Ella? ¿Cómo iba ella a suicidarse?

- Harry, yo no quería suicidarme. No sé de que veneno me estás hablando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba arreglándose para su reunión cuando el teléfono sonó. Lo cogió sin prestarle demasiada atención y lo puso en modo "manos libres" para retocarse mejor esos cabellos rubios que se la habían amotinado. Toda su compostura desapareció cuando la oyó.

- Draco!!!!! No me has llamado en toda la semana!! ¿Te crees que eso se le hace a tu prometida?

- Mina, cariño, sabes que he estado muy ocupado estos días....- Draco se había olvidado completamente de su prometida, Wilhelmina, apodada por todos Mina, de carácter dulce y amable, aunque cuando se enfadaba, toda la tierra podía temblar....- ¿Cómo deseas que te lo compense?- Preguntó afectuosamente.

- Mmmmmm..... ¿Qué tal llevándome hoy a cenar?

- Hoy precisamente tengo una reunión, aunque quizás quieras venir a la "fiesta Weasley" que organizan debido a la llegada de su hija menor de los EEUU. Ya sabes que después siempre podrás tener una compensación....- El tono de Draco se volvió muy sensual, sabiendo que al final, acabaría teniendo efecto.

- En fin, entonces quedamos ya allí. Me pasaré por casa de Hermione, que YA ME HABÍA INVITADO, y desde allí iremos a la fiesta.- Draco se sorprendió una vez más de lo fácil que resultaba para ella hacer amigos. En cuanto le presentó a Hermione, congeniaron en seguida y junto con Luna, formaron un grupo de amigas que casi no se separaban ni para estar con sus respectivas parejas.... – Y seguro que tu llegarás tarde.

- En ese caso te veo allí. Hasta entonces.- Ella colgó con una despedida casi formal, y Draco se lo tomó como una señal. Mina siempre era de las que se pasaba horas y horas despidiéndose. Recordó que todo entre ellos se había estado enfriando cuando ella le preguntó si la quería y el no contestó. Se miró al espejo una vez más y entre esa perfección descubrió que, aun así, era imperfecto.

¿Por qué no pudo decirle que la quería? Se paraba a pensarlo y era la mujer a la que más apreciaba en su vida. Le había pedido matrimonio por eso mismo y ella solo le dijo que aceptaría si el le decía la verdad. Si el pronunciaba esa frase que ella tanto ansiaba. El nunca había usado un "te quiero" y para él el verbo amar sólo existía en los libros. Él utilizaba palabras como deseo, atracción.... pero querer.... Draco no se imaginaba una situación en la que estuviera soltando esas palabras en todo su sentido. Y apreciaba lo suficiente a Mina como para no herirla diciendo palabras que no sentía. Por eso ese día se había callado. Y ella lo había rechazado. Aún así, a la vista de todo el mundo, ellos eran prometidos, y Mina así se lo demostraba, aunque el estuviera confuso. Salió de su mansión dispuesto a solucionar el problema con esa pequeña empresa, acordándose de la mujer que la llevaba.

- Almudena....- Sonrió arrogantemente y se la imaginó acorralada entre la espada y la pared. Sí, esa sería una noche muy divertida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weee, se me habían olvidado los reviews!!!!! He subido el capítulo sin darme ni cuenta de que se me olvidaban por completo!!!! o oppps!!!

Por cierto, si alguien sabe algo de eso de "orden siriusana" "orden draconiana" y demás, por favor, que me informe!!!!!!!

**Stacie-Yuka**: Ahhh, te concedo el beneficio de la duda: Draco con Mina o con Almudena??? Sigue leyendo y lo averiguarás!!!!

**Jalogon**: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Espero que te guste este capítulo que subo antes de año nuevo!!!

**Anyt-Grandchester**: Dios mio que nick!!! Perdona si no lo he escrito bien.... aunque reconozco que el mio también es bastante difícil.... xD, Si, cortitos pero matones, como me gustan a mí, que si no, los alargo y pierden mucho....

**Niv Riddle**: Weeeno, ya sabes que lo prometido es deuda, eh??? Me alegro de tenerte por aquí.... ¿Lo de Niv de donde viene? Me hace mucha gracia....

**Maga y Ángeles:** Bien, ya tengo al dúo dinámico pidiendo más no?, espero que este capítulo os guste... hombre, para el hambre no lo tomó, sólo para salir de aquella horrible pesadilla.... y en cuanto a Draco, ya quisiéramos todas un hombre así... ñam, ñam, que suerte le ha tocado a Mina.... ¿O quizás a Almudena? Aunque yo creo que a esta primero le caería más bien en desgracia......

**Niniel204**: Me alegro de verte!!! La verdad es que no sé si quiero complicar lo de Harry y Ginny más de lo que había pensado (ya sabes... la colonia de hombre y las tardes llorando del 2º cap) tampoco quiero que se convierta en una telenovela....

**Lucre**: Un review cortito siempre es más agradecido que nada! Me alegro que te gustase, y espero que este también lo haga, Besos!!!!

**Ashley-Malfoy:** Espero que esta actualización no te haya resultado tan corta como la anterior, pero es que yo alargando los capítulos, soy... más bien un desastre. Por eso tampoco me gusta hacer historias larguiiiisimas, aunque si me gusta leerlas.... Como ya he visto que te gusta Ginny y Draco, mira a ver si te gusta la historia que estoy escribiendo sobre ellos, vale? Se llama "¿por qué tenías que encontrarla tú?", y por cierto, el de preguntas y respuestas está muy bien, aunque el otro no me ha dado tiempo a leerlo.... ¬¬ últimamente no se que hago con el tiempo.....

**Melissa**: Saludos a colombia!!! Yo estuve este verano en un campamento con un colombiano que estaba como una cabra!!! (aunque creo que allí todos nos volvimos un poco locos....) aún así, me acuerdo muchas veces de él, y me alegro que ahora una paisana suya me esté leyendo. Gracias por seguir mi fic!!!

**Ladyvega**: Lo nuestro va a acabar siendo correspondencia vía fanfics!!! Más o menos creo que tu idea se acerca a la verdad, aunque... weno.... estaba pensando en complicarla.... bastante. (No me mires así, no soy tan mala....) ¡veremos a ver si te gusta!!

**Tabatas**: Wolas!!!!! Ahora hemos invertido los papeles xD. Tu lees y yo escribo... puf, me sentiré orgullosa si consigo que se guste la mitad de lo que me gustó a mí el tuyo!!!Gracias por tu review!!!

**Gasty**: Weeeeno, pues.... hombre.... no es por hacer anuncios gratuitos, pero si te gusta esdla, tengo una amiga con una comunidad y si te gusta esdla, te encantará 


	5. una cena con consecuencias

He tardado muchiiisimo! Weno, espero que este chap os guste, que me ha costado un poquito hacerlo, porque no me quedaba como quería y luego me voy de la línea principal y ya no se como llegar a ella...

-_Harry, yo no quería suicidarme. No sé de que veneno me estás hablando._

Tanto Harry como Will se quedaron asombrados. Ginny les contó todo su viaje, los problemas que había tenido y el accidente de avión, incluso lo del colgante que le había dado Agnes... al nombrarla, Will se estremeció y su ya de por si blanquecino tono de piel se volvió aún más blanco, de tal forma que aparentaba más estar en el otro mundo que en éste. Miró preocupadamente a Harry y preguntó varias veces a Ginny por su descripción y los datos que ella le dio contrastaban exactamente con los que él tenía...

- Al principio, cuando la ví, me causó una sensación como de respeto. Sentía que de algún modo esa mujer que no aparentaba más años que yo era infinitamente más sabia. Luego, cuando ya nos conocimos mejor, la tomé casi como una hermana pequeña, porque aunque era una mujer hecha y derecha, seguía teniendo ese aire infantil que hace que el mundo siempre tenga un color... cuando estaba triste y pensaba en mis padres y mis hermanos, ella llegaba y con una sola frase cambiaba mi estado de ánimo...

-¿Olía algo extraño- Preguntó interesado Will

-No lo recuerdo... no llevaba ningún perfume en especial, pero a veces, cuando me abrazaba... olía como a tierra, a campo... ¿Por qué lo preguntas- Ginny parecía realmente asustada. Se asombraba mucho de que Agnes la hubiese intentado matar, pues después de todo, era su amiga. ¿Por qué Will se ponía así?

Éste le sonrió y evadió la pregunta, dejando que Harry la abrazara dulcemente, aunque Ginny seguía mirándolo con recelo. Con una excusa que no se la habría creído ni el, salió de la casa y prometió que los vería en la fiesta que los Weasley darían mañana en honor a la vuelta de Ginny, y que les informaría de todo lo que pudiese averiguar...

Cuando se marchó, Harry le preguntó a Ginny si quería ir a algún centro comercial a comprarse algo de ropa, porque aunque reconocía que su pijama la hacía verse realmente sexy y que seguramente también lo estaría con su ropa, necesitaría algo de su talla y... para chica. Ginny desapareció en la habitación de Harry, buscando entre su ropa algo para ponerse, y después de muchos pantalones, vaqueros, de deporte, camisetas XXL, camisetas de "I LOVE YOU, GIRL" y zapatos el doble de grandes que su pie, Harry se decidió a mirar en el desván, a ver si Hermione tenía algún vestido decente...

-¿Hermione?¿Tienes ropa de Hermione aquí?

-Weno, es que ella se queja de que en su casa, como están con todo eso de los trillizos, y tanto mover camas y tanto cunas, pues ha decidido mover todo su trastero a mi casa...

-¿¿¿TRILLIZOS? ¿¿Voy a ser Tía?

-Ginny, contrólate, que todavía no estás curada, y si te exaltas, la poción no puede cumplir su función, por favor... veremos a Hermione mañana, o en todo caso, esta noche se pasará por aquí a hacerte una visita si Ron la deja salir de casa... porque esa es otra. Ron siempre está detrás de Hermione, que si para subir las escaleras, que si para los antojos, que si para esto, que si para lo otro...

Al llegar al trastero, un montón de muebles sin polvo los recibieron. Allí Ginny encontró el traje escolar de Hermione y el de Ron de 7º Curso, con ambas insignias de prefecto, bien guardadas en sus estuches, y un montón de ropa que no había visto usar a Hermione desde... desde que se fue. También encontró unos vaqueros que le estaban bastante bien y unas camisetas que la ayudarían a llegar al centro comercial. Harry revolvió entre todos los zapatos que guardaba y sacó unas deportivas que se veía a kilómetros que Herm ni había estrenado, seguramente regalo de alguna vez que Ron intentó que se interesara por el deporte. Hermione sólo calzaba un número más que Ginny, así que la joven se vio vestida con una camiseta verde, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas. Riéndose de las bromas de Harry y de su propio aspecto, bajaron al garaje y se montaron en el coche, rumbo al centro comercial más cercano.

-

Eran las 8, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto más tarde. Draco había dejado al aparcacoches su descapotable negro, junto con una gran suma de dinero muggle... de seguro su coche estaría en el mejor lugar de todo el restaurante... como él. Cuando se anunció al camarero, éste le dijo que la señorita aún no había aparecido, aunque según sus cálculos, aparecería 7 minutos después. El joven sonrió para sí mismo cuando la vio aparecer en el restaurante a las 8 y seis minutos exactamente. Su adelanto sólo significaba que estaba deseando acabar con esto de una vez. Observó detalladamente el hermoso vestido negro que dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto, y que sin embargo, la estilizaba enormemente, dándole un porte casi majestuoso. Se dispuso a jugar bien su papel y la saludó cortésmente, recibiendo un saludo cordial pero completamente obligado. Después de pedir los platos que deseaban (Draco observó que ella había escogido lo más caro, seguramente para que él saliese con un buen dolor de bolsillo) comenzaron a hablar.

-Bien, señor Malfoy, en representación de los trabajadores de mi empresa...

-Tranquila, Almudena. En la cena nunca se habla de negocios, eso siempre va con el café. Ahora podemos hablar... no se... de cosas más íntimas.- A pesar de estar prometido, disfrutaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared a cualquier mujer que se le pusiese por delante, y por supuesto, con aquella no iba a ser diferente.- Por ejemplo, no sé de dónde eres, porque desde luego, no estudiaste en Hogwarts...

Almudena Trier no hizo ningún gesto. Sabía que también tendría que quedarse a los postres y no habría esperado que se pusieran a hablar de sus trabajadores a la primera de cambio, pero desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a descubrirle su vida. Se dispuso a sacar una de sus cartas guardadas, sólo por ver el gesto de su adversario.

- Juraría que su informador se lo habría dicho todo... vaya... parece ser entonces que no sabe contratar a la gente adecuada, ¿no?

¿Cómo demonios había descubierto ella que la había estado investigando? Desde luego, tenía recursos con los que él no contaba. Tendría que averiguar si su informador se había soltado más de la lengua de lo que debía... y lo pagaría.

La cara de Draco no varió un ápice de su sonrisa superior, pero en sus ojos brilló algo que Almudena no pudo descifrar bien... y eso no le agradó en absoluto. Tenía que ir con cuidado. Ella podría trabajar en cualquier sitio, independientemente de lo que hiciera Malfoy por estorbar, pero sus trabajadores pagarían las consecuencias... y sonrió con una sonrisa seductora. Sabía que con esa sonrisa se había llevado al mismísimo Mister Inglaterra a su cama, y no la iba a desaprovechar. En su mente , le susurró a Malfoy "a este juego, saben jugar dos"

Por un momento se quedó anonadado. Parecía como si los papeles hubiesen cambiado y ahora fuera ella la que lo quisiese para algo más que negocios. Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad cuando le sonrió seductoramente, mostrándole unos dientes escondidos entre unos labios de cereza completamente apetecibles. Su pelo moreno caía pecaminosamente por su hombro y una de sus manos finas descansaba en una copa de vino, como acariciándola, demostrándole que cualquier cosa era merecedora de más cariño que él. Se obligó a pensar en Mina. En ese momento, su sencillez y su forma de ser contrastaban enormemente con la mujer que tenía delante. Una peligrosa , fruta prohibida, mar embravecido que se niega a ser domado. La otra, bondad casi divina, corazón puro y ancho, lago tranquilo que aporta serenidad y consuelo. Y por un momento, se preguntó que era lo que necesitaba él.

Fin del capítulo!

**Niniel204**: Wooolas! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me ha ilusionado mucho, aunque siento continuarlo tan tarde... Esta vez he preferido uno un poco más... no se, menos Harry-Ginny, aunque en el próximo habrá más suspense...¿Qué pasará? Porque acabar juntos asi, a la primera de cambio... todavía falta mucho xD (Qué mala soy...)

**Maga y Angls**: Duo dinámico en acción! No hombre no, que Luna tiene muy bien atado a su Neville y no la vamos a levantar de su pareja, Draco se quedará... pues con quien se quede, si el pobrecillo no lo sabe, menos lo voy asaber yo! XD. Gracias por vuestro review!

**Ashley-Malfoy**: Weeno, ya que hago dos fics en uno, voy a intentar al menos, hacerlos un poco más largos...aunque sólo sea para que cuando los leas, no te sientas con ganas de más... al menos pro el momento, no te digo que lo dejes de leer, eh? XD, Me alegro de haber recibido tu review, Besos!

**Tabatas**: Supongo que la espera se te ha hecho un poco larga, no? Weno, espero que este capítulo te guste, tiene un poco menos de Harry y Ginny porque quería adelantar lo de Draco, porque luego a lo mejor me sirve, pero en los próximos habrá más de estos dos... me alegro que me leas, besos!

**NO TE OLVIDAS DE ALGO? PULSA ABAJO, Y MANDAME UN COMENTARIO! (creeme, cuesta menos de lo que crees xD)**


	6. de compras

Bueeeno, aunque parezca increíble, un año después, vuelvo a la carga para acabar este fic. Quiero dar las gracias a todas y todos los que me mandasteis reviews en el último capítulo. Espero que no os desaniméis porque vuestros comentarios me ayudan a acabarlo antes, aunque la tardanza sea de un largo período. Aprovecho también para dar las gracias a todos los que han leído el final de "¿Por qué tenías que encontrarla tú?" que es un DG y que obviamente no tendrá el mismo público, ya que a la gente no le suele gustar mezclar parejas... aunque yo ya he leído de todo, hasta me he atrevido a cambiar mi pareja intocable "Ron/Hermione" Así que animaros a cambiar, que siempre hay muy buenos fics que os podéis perder sólo por mantener costumbres...jajajjaja

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pasaron toda la tarde entre probadores. Harry pensaba que en cualquier momento superaría su timidez y se lanzaría al probador de Ginny para volver a verla desnuda, y besarla ardientemente como nunca lo había hecho antes. Le preocupaba mucho que ella no recordase nada de su suicidio, y mucho menos, de lo que estuvo haciendo las últimas semanas... Por suerte, se había perdido por los barrios muggles de Londres, y no en cualquier otra ciudad donde nunca hubiesen podido encontrarla. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba en EEUU? ¿De quién era el aroma masculino que William había encontrado en ella?. Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando Ginny salió con un montón de vaqueros y camisetas, faldas y blusas, abrigos y zapatos que había decidido desechar. Sin que ella lo viese, él acabó comprando varios modelos que ella había devuelto y que a él le encantaban. Sin poder evitarlo miró las etiquetas y supo el por qué de su reacción. Seguía pensando que ella no era lo suficientemente buena como para comprarle el mundo si hiciera falta. Pues él. El magnate de los negocios en el mundo muggle, Harry Potter, iba a ofrecérselo en bandeja de oro si hacía falta. Sonrió mientras pagaba y fijaba su mirada en la tienda de enfrente...

- Ginny... todavía falta algo en tu vestuario...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco Malfoy todavía no cabía en su asombro: Estaban en los postres y aún no había conseguido poner en apuros a la mujer que estaba cenando con él. Sabiendo que no podría evitar el tema que los había reunido, en referencia al mantenimiento de los puestos en la empresa que había absorbido, realizó un último ataque... una pelota directa en un pase perfecto.

- Y... digame, ¿No pensará mal su novio si la ve cenando en un lujoso restaurante y con tan buena compañía? Después de todo, con una boda tan cercana, quizás le preocupe más tener la cama caliente que cerrar un absurdo acuerdo...- La había tratado de usted, como para alejarse del puñal que lanzaba. Había averiguado que la joven estaba prometida y en menos de un mes se iba a casar con un abogado de medio pelo, nada que Draco no pudiese quitarse de encima... si quisiera algo con ella. No obstante, tenía a Mina a su lado, ¿para que querría más?

- Considero que la compañía no es ni tan buena, ni tan grata como debería ser... creo que resulta hasta... decepcionante. – Acompañó la última palabra con un sorbo de vino, en un acto que mostraba claramente que no se dejaba ganar.- Y en lo que respecta a mi boda y a mi cama...- Fue bajando el tono de su voz, para hacerlo mucho más seductor.- Ya están suficientemente abarrotadas como para que no me importe desperdiciar una noche salvando a mis empleados.- Draco notó que las últimas frases dejaban entrever algo de amargura... como si supiera lo de la amante de su futuro marido. Supo que se le habían acabado las opciones. Comenzaban a negociar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Cómo he podido dejar que eligieras mi ropa interior? Serás cacho cerdo, marrano, guarro, asqueroso, pervertido...¿Cómo me he podido dejar convencer?

- Bueno... el que las paga, las elige, jajajajajaj

Harry se había divertido de lo lindo eligiendo la ropa interior más sugerente y sexy que encontraba por la tienda. Al parecer, Ginny sólo deseaba comprarse lo más discreto y barato posible, y el había empezado a elegir desde los encajes hasta los colores, siempre empezando por lo más descarado que hubiera. Por supuesto, no pensaba comprarle nada de eso a Ginny, pero sabía que si se lo montaba bien, acabaría saliendo de la tienda con una ropa interior y unos pijamas decentes para una joven como ella, y no las tallas de monja que pensaba usar. Y acertó, como acertó también con los helados cantarines, con los zapatos cambia colores y con los buscamentiras. Se río cuando pensó que tratar con una mujer era como tratar con un comerciante: siempre había que dar el peor precio el primero.

Llegaron tronzados a casa, justo para cenar unos estupendos macarrones que Harry había cocinado, porque a pesar de vivir casi como un muggle, no se le daba bien cocinar, ni siquiera con magia. Después de mucho pelear, al final acabó llevando en brazos a una rebelde Ginny a su cama, para acostarla y desearle un dulce "buenas noches" seguido de un tierno beso en la boca. Harry ya no sabía como comportarse. La deseaba más que nada, pero el no saber que había sido de ella durante ese tiempo lo atormentaba. ¿Y si tenía una pareja y en su confusión pensaba que era él? Había estado evitando ese tema durante toda la tarde, pero realmente sabía que las temidas preguntas llegarían.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegó a casa satisfecho. Hacía algún tiempo que no había tenido unas negociaciones tan duras como las de esa noche, y eso que el era el que tenía casi todo el poder... pero había obtenido lo que quería: mañana entre sus manos tendría el contrato de Almudena Trier. Era quedarse ella, o irse todos a la calle. No pensaba ser tan brusco, ya que de hecho, muchos empleados de esa empresa le interesaban, pero sabía que tenía que poner toda la carne en el asador. Almudena era ahora su inferior... una simple empleada más.

Se fue a acostar sin darse cuenta que de la luz del contestador automático parpadeaba.


End file.
